kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohana Island
Ohana Island is part of the eleventh set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three Returning Worlds, the first part of the Open Waters arc. It is based off of the 2004 film "Lilo and Stich." Story 'I. Dog Hunt ' Having been just bested by the keyblade master, No Heart, the group find themselvevs at open waters, gently sailing down the seas. The group wordlessly drifts down the ocean, mourning in both their absolute crushing defeat as well as the loss of their long time friend and companion Hikaru. Eventually, though, the group ends up at an island. Upon touch down on the island, they meet up with two alien creatures, Jumba and Pleaky. As the group approached them, suspiscious of the two's intentions, the aliens informed them of their search for an escaped creature. Telling the group that it was something akin to a blue dog, the group didn't have much to go off of other than that, and simply decided to begin exploring the town. Entering a Hawaiian tourist trap, without a plan the group begins to aimlessly wander around the land. The group speak amongst themselves as they both get more fitting clothing for the world as well as check out all the attractions that are around. Getting things from surf shops and ice cream stores, the group continues to mill about until they run into a young girl by the name of Lilo. Watching her cart around a red wagon, with a strange blue creature in tow. Thinking that that was there mark, the group began to follow after the two, trying to assess if the creature was actually a threat and if they needed to rob it. 'II. Space Dog ' With the group following the girl and dog around, they eventually stumbled upon her sister's work place. After a confrontation by Lilo's sister, Nani, the group began to wonder what it was they could actually do about the dog Stich. Not wanting to mess with the young girl Lilo but also thinking it was a bit of an issue to just leave the alien dog lying about, the group continued to wonder about what to do. Thankfully, their issues were solved for them as the beach was suddenly invaded by another alien by the name of Gantu. With Gantu on the hunt for Stich, he eventually caught both Lilo and Stich and tried to cart them both away. Moving to intercept him, the group began to do battle with Gantu, only for the large alien shark man to get aboard his space ship and take the two hostages with him. Getting ready to fly off, the group gets aboard their key gliders as they fly off after Gantu. With his ship striking back at them, the group continues to fight and manages to succeed as Stratos unlocks the second tier of his Sound Aura, helping destroy the ship once and for all. Saving both Lilo and Stich from their demise, the group goes back to the surface and resolves that alls well that ends well. As Jumba rigs the shipwreck into a boat for the group to take across the ocean, the group sat around and waited. As they did, they soon came to realize that none of them could remember Hikaru's name, and that other memories of him were fading fast as well. Though the realization was at first terrifying, rather than struggle to remember him, the group resolved to simply remember what he would want of them and try to work towards that goal. Getting aboard their new boat, the group began to go at sea only to be intercepted by a storm and thrown off of their boat into the storming waters below. Characters *Jumba *Pleaky *Gantu *Lilo *Stich *Nani Participating Players * Aislinn * Aux * Kaida * Steel * Stratos Missions # Disembark # Explore # Tail Dog # Explore some more # Punch Gantu some # SPACE BATTLE Boss Gantu's ship Trivia *